eotufandomcom-20200213-history
Scuttle the Ships
The Creator's ship is about to leave Aegis 7, and with it Death. Can the Crew of the Falcon stop it before it leaves? Synopsis In the temple hallways, the only survivors being Isaac helping a still weakened Gwen, Kori, and Sphere make their way to escape from the temple before the Creator launches his ship out of the ground. The Creator launches the ship into the air in order to take the black slime to Earth to destroy it. As the four watch from outside, Isaac contacts the Prometheus to warn them, and tell them they have to stop it. Vickers is against that saying that they are going home and that the Prometheus and Falcon lack weapons. She cuts the radio link between the group before they can argue anymore. With no hope as the ship rises from the ground, Kori flies up to stop the Creator ship saying that she won't let Earth suffer like her home planet. She attacks it dealing little damage due to the size but is able to slowly push the ship back to everyone's amazement. The Creator attempts to activate the ship's weapons to stop Kori, but is stopped by a still functioning Rei who grabs the Creator's arm. On the Prometheus, Marek makes the decision to overload the ion propulsion making the Prometheus a bullet in the air. Vickers is strongly against it but Marek agrees with the group on the planet that there won't be an Earth if the Creator gets there. He tells Vickers that he plans to eject the life module that's good for five years on the planet and she should go to the escape pods if she wants them. Vickers runs for the pod while Marek tells Jeff to go with her to help Isaac's group. Jeff doesn't want to due to not wanting to abandon the father figure in his life, but goes for the escape pod. Marek launches the Prometheus into the air and at the Creator's ship while telling a reluctant Kori to get out of the way. Marek and his crew sacrifice themselves with the Prometheus and successfully damage the Creator's ship beyond repair as it crashes into the planet. As Isaac's group recovers from the resulting quake, Vickers who escaped the ship before it crashes confronts them with a gun, and blames Isaac and his parents for the mess they are in. Despite Gwen's attempts to calm her down, Vickers continues to rant that they are all dead because Isaac's group decided to be friendly with alien freaks. She goes to kill Kori with the gun, but she is shot in the head by Jeff who also escaped the ship as well. Before the group can make a new plan, Isaac, Gwen, and Kori's SIG air supplies were running out, so they head for the lifeboat to refuel. Inside the lifeboat, the group makes plans to try and contact the Ishimura on the other side of Aegis VII despite the crew on it not knowing about the Falcon mission and only knowing the Prometheus was on a mission on the planet as well. Before they can make anymore plans, the group discovers that the alien squid inside Gwen survived the sterilization from before, and was now much bigger. Before they can come up with a plan for dealing with the squid, they receive word from Rei via radio that the Creator survived the crash and was heading there way. The Creator arrives at the lifeboat and attacks the group as he chokes the life out of Kori and aims for Isaac. Sphere hacks the door allowing the squid to attack the Creator and kill him with the black slime. After the Creator becomes dust, the squid changes into a green, robotic male version of Gwen. He introduces himself as DRU, apologies for almost killing Gwen, and thanking her for giving him the gift of life. After Kori tests DRU with a quiz to determine whether he's on the Creators' side or not, she says that they can trust him. Rei then contacts them again asking for assistance due to being damaged. Despite Gwen and Jeff not trusting Rei after everything that happened, Isaac and Kori trust her after all the help she gave them, and is joined by DRU to help her in the remains of the temple. Navigation Category:Chapters